Kurosaki Makoto
(Midfielder) |number= 9 (Seidouzan) 5 (Resistance Japan) |element=Fire |team= Seidouzan Resistance Japan |seiyuu= Katō Nanae |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 037 (GO)}} Kurosaki Makoto (黒裂 真命) is a midfielder and the captain of Seidouzan. In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, he appeared in episode 14 as a midfielder of Resistance Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"The footballer with the perfect emotional strength and body technique. He's exactly "a heaven-sent child of god of soccer"." (JP)'' *''"A perfect football player in mind, body and technique. Truly blessed." (EU)'' Appearence He has a quite feminine appearance, he has brown waist-length hair tied into a loose ponytail that falls over his right shoulder and he has scarlet red eyes. He wears a thin white headband. Personality Makoto is shown to be quite friendly, as seen when he first greeted Tenma before entering the Stadium field. He can be quite serious and cold at times, mostly during the matches. Plot (GO) He first appeared in the episode 37 during an interview, watched by Amemiya Taiyou. It was said by the commentator that Seidouzan's coach is Ishido Shuuji. He appeared again in episode 40, playing with Seidouzan against Senbayama in the Cyclone Stadium. They won with a terrifying score of 16-0. He appeared again in episode 41. He was seen with the other members of Seidouzan in the Amano Mikado Stadium, ready to play in the final of the Holy Road. During the match, he displayed amazing speed in his plays, cutting through passes, and stealing the ball at a rapid pace. He then used Ballista Shot and scored the first goal for his team. In episode 42, he used his keshin, Enma Gazard. He scored the second goal, using Bakunetsu Storm. At the end of the first half, the score was 2-2. At the end of half-time, his team was switched with Dragonlink. In episode 43, he was watching the second half along with Saginuma, Masaki and Hitomiko. Plot (Galaxy) He is seen in episode 1 where he doesn't get selected for Inazuma Japan. He later reappears in episode 14 as a player for Resistance Japan and wins 3-1 against Inazuma Japan in a practice match. Game Appearance Wii Avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Kurosaki, you need to have: *'Topic': Round Table handed down (found in Arthur's Castle (アーサー王の城)) *'Record': Keshin Family (use Keshin 100 times) *'Item': Holy Road Directory ; got from a battle at the Holy Road parking lot. *'Encounter': Meet Kurosaki! (at the Holy Road parking lot) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 162 *'TP': 160 *'Kick': 126 *'Dribbling': 110 *'Block': 83 *'Catch': 57 *'Technique': 128 *'Speed': 122 *'Stamina': 86 *'Lucky': 112 |-| Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 147 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 123 *'Dribbling': 152 *'Block': 98 *'Catch': 54 *'Technique': 126 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 109 |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': S *'Control': S *'Catch': B Hissatsu |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *'SH Ballista Shot' *'OF Round Spark' *'DF Air Bullet' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'SH Ballista Shot ' *'OF Aggressive Beat' *'DF Screwdriver' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'SH Ballista Shot' *'OF Round Spark' *'DF Spinning Cut' *'SH God Wind' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Ballista Shot' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'OF Round Spark' *'DF Air Bullet' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Enma Gazard' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Enma Gazard' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'KH Enma Gazard' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Enma Gazard' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Daigojoukanrikai' *'Great Inazuma' *'Shin Sedai Japan' *'HR Honsen Senbatsu S' *'HR All Star' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Holy Road All Star' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kakumei Senbatsu' Trivia *Since Ishido Shuuji is Seidouzan's coach, and Kurosaki's Keshin is Enma Gazard and he can use Bakunetsu Storm, it is possible that Ishido taught Kurosaki how to use a Keshin and Bakunetsu Storm as well. Navigation fr:Chronus Fourseasons Category:GO characters Category:Keshin User Category:Captains Category:Galaxy characters